Everafter War III
by Unicorns Are Not So Innocent
Summary: Sabrina gets sentenced to a 4-year prison for telling the world about Everafters. One by one, each human divorces with their Everafter wife or husband. Why? For being unique. Sabrina has to fix the mess she got everyone in. Or her own sentence of what she thought was justice will then turn against her even more.
1. Chapter 1: Jail Sisters

Ugh. Prison sucks. The schedule is so stupid. In the mornings, we have to wake up at 6:00 a.m., eat breakfast, and then go work in some work out site for two hours. After that, we get 30 minutes of eating lunch. During the afternoon, we work three _more_ hours, guard in prison, get time in the prison yard, and then get dinner at 5:00. Next, we have classes from 6:00-7:00 for different programs. I got assigned to the anger management program. We then go back to our dorm, sit there, and in the end, we take our one shower of the day, brush our teeth, the lights go out, and we go to sleep.

That just annoys the hell outta me. Oh and I forgot to mention, around the dorm time, our families gets to visit us. Except me. Because of me, everyone started loathing my family for something I, me only, did. So I was the only person in this whole prison whose family wasn't allowed to visit me. So that didn't get counted in my schedule.

I do, at least, have one friend in this whole stinking prison. Her name is Sabrina, just like me, Sabrina Radics. Everyone calls her S.R. though. We became best friends around the first day I was assigned here. Around a year ago, we begged to become roommates. The police guards said no at first, but after being well convinced we wouldn't try to escape and make a big scene (as if, I hate just watching myself standing there in the prison yard on camera) they had a second scratchy wood bed be delivered to my cell so she could sleep there. She had dark brown wavy hair and brown eyes. She somewhat painfully reminded of Daphne. She was like a sister to me too.

Though my family couldn't visit me in person, they were still allowed to write to me. They'd always write about how they missed me, and once Puck sent me a letter without them knowing. He confessed he did miss me, and in the letter, he wrote something that looked like it was shakily written. He told me he loved me. My heart ached when I read that. I so wanted to hear him say that in person.

Being in prison, I can only use the T.V. once a day. We can use it before bedtime. I just see the news. It's the one thing we're allowed to see, and it pisses me off. It's the same story: This person just got divorced with this person and big fights were in their apartment. Except it doesn't say this person. It says this Everafter, the worst part of it all. Then I'd shut the T.V. off. Despite all of it though, I'm proud. I hate prison, but it was worth it. More than one hundred and sixty thousand people out there are the ones that should be sorry, not me. Those people should be sorry that they haven't been honest with their family. They can be ashamed, not me.

**Should I continue this? Let me know in a review please? The more reviews in a story, the faster I try to write out the next chapter and update it!**


	2. Chapter 2: At Last!

Sabrina was doing the usual cleaning in the prison's backyard when Vanessa Hicks came up to her. She was the only person in the prison that kinda made Sabrina feel queasy. She was in jail for the fifth time that year. She had robbed a bank, kidnapped a five year old, went to a concert and threw something at the singer's head (It's rumored the singer was Justin Bieber), held a gun in her hand in public, and the last one was sort of funny… she ran into Mcdonalds wearing nothing but slippers, a tank top, and mini shorts. Then she'd thrown a Mcflurry at the guy working there and had said "You damn workers, I wanted a size LARGE, not medium!"

Then again, anyone would be desperate for a Mcflurry.

Vanessa Hicks said, "So Grimm, finish your work yet?"

"No," replied Sabrina. She was a wee bit scared when she saw her, but she made sure not to show it.

"Oh," said Vanessa. She leaned against the wall that was the back wall of the prison. "One more month and I'm outta here. That Mcdonald worker was scared just 'cuz I threw an ice-cream milkshake at him. 'Least I won't have to worry about that when I go back. I will be moving to a new state after all. "

"Uh huh," Sabrina said. Vanessa would sometimes have a conversation with her at lunch break. She wasn't really sure why though. Vanessa didn't talk too much with the other prisoners, only Sabrina, and occasionally S.R., when they were lucky enough to get the same lunch break.

"Well, see you, Grimm. Mr. Flip is yelling at me," she said, sending a glare toward the man watching them. Mr. Flip was the most important officer, mostly known for checking to make sure no prisoner would try and break through the walls of the yard and escape. He need not worry about that though. Always red in the face like Rudolph, always wore a bronze belt that had unknown initials on them, and always yelled instead of talking, Mr. Flip never had to come into the main office and throw a prisoner down on the electric chair that was apparently kept in the office. Another rumor that spread through the prison. People were that bored.

The thing he really was well known for though was one that no one would dare laugh at: When he got upset after yelling at the same person 3 times, he would do a back flip. Once when he landed right on his back after his what would be called a tantrum, someone cracked up, causing them to get another month of prison. That's what they prisoners would call a detention.

The mail- man strolled out of the warehouse and into the yard. Excited, Sabrina dropped her shovel and ran toward him, hopeful. "Sabrina Alison Grimm," he read from the front of the envelope. "Here's your delivery." He handed her the envelope. Sabrina forced herself to do what she was taught to in anger management class- slowwwly peel off the tape. Politely pull the ends of the letter up. Then, one minute after another, unfold the whole thing. And bam, there's the words! She read through the letter. She gasped when she finished.

_Dear Sabrina,_

_How's prison? Great huh? Hahaha! Sorry; I know it sucks. Don't worry though. It won't be too long before you get released. Anyways, not much is new. Granny Relda still had no detective cases to solve. Mom and Dad are counting the days. Even in their sleep I hear them say, "One, two... OH MY GOSH, Sabrina you're home! They'd then jolt up and be disappointed to find out it was a dream. Two more years of this is just lovely. _

_Puck doesn't pull pranks a lot now. He says it reminds him of you too much. PUCKABRINA FOREVER! Sorry again. And about me…_

_Well, I'm fine now. I hated waiting. But great news! We received a letter from your prison. I can visit you! YEAH! ME! Actually, only one Grimm is allowed to once a month, and the family voted me for this month. I can't wait to finally see you OMG OMG! In two weeks I'll be right over!_

_From, Daphne._

_P.S. Make sure you have room in your prison cage or whatever they call it. I'm bringing a LOT of my stuff there._

It looked like that was another thing Sabrina was going to have to count down the days for. Prison release and Daphne visiting? Nothing will get in the way! She'll be free!

Sometimes Sabrina wished she didn't always assume something that just started. Daphne visiting. Nothing would get in the way of that. Except something might prevent her from seeing her. Being released from prison. Maybe she wouldn't get released in the way she expected….

**A/N: I think I might've given away some things in that last paragraph. So here's second chapter of this story! How was it?**


	3. Chapter 3: Not YOU Again!

In just one more week, Daphne was finally coming. Sabrina had everything set out. Just because she hadn't seen Daphne in years didn't mean she had forgotten what she was like and what she liked. The prisoners were all staring at her when she had excitedly told S.R. the news. They all knew about Daphne, the cheerful, bumbling bundle of joy. Vanessa had asked Sabrina to tell Daphne when she came to give her lessons on how to be "more happy." Sabrina was definitely confident that Daphne would help a 14 year old that held a gun how to be happy in life.

The day before she was going to come, S.R. came over and sat next to her.

"So what's she like?" she asked.

"Daphne? Oh well she's nice, caring, and really funny," replied Sabrina.

"Uh huh. How long will she be staying?"

"I don't know. If the Council Head is in a good mood, they'll let her stay for about a month or a week."

"Cool. I can't wait to meet her," said S.R. She stood up and shut the screening door of the prison room behind her.

Sabrina hesitated. S.R. had been acting a bit strange. Was she… jealous? Thinking Daphne will replace her? She'd make sure that would never happen. S.R. hadn't been paying much attention to stuff lately. And she began wearing her hair in pigtails, saying her long hair was always in her way, though she had been able to beat up prisoners fine for two years. Yup. She was jealous.

* * *

The day before she would come had arrived. Daphne said she would be coming at four o' clock tomorrow. S.R. immediately said she was scheduled to the courtyard at that time. Sabrina was disappointed; she wanted them both to meet. They'd definitely be gushing over Taylor Lautner first chance they could. Guards were always scared to give S.R. magazines. She really tore through them fast.  
As Sabrina was changing from her ugly jumpsuit they had to wear while working, she spotted something on the floor. She bent down to pick it up and examine it.

It was a square piece of paper. It was a lime green color, and it was all folded up. Sabrina carefully unfolded all the corners. The whole thing was crumpled, but she could make out words.

EVERAFTERS .VS. HUMANS

_AN OUT AND OUT BATTLE. NOT JUST US EVERAFTERS THIS TIME EITHER. HUMANS WANT TO PROVE THEY'RE HELPFUL, PERFECT, AND NOT WORTHLESS. IN OTHER WORDS, THEY WANT TO MAKE SURE EVERAFTERS ARENT THE BEST. ALL ARE INVITED TO JOIN. IN ONE WEEK, ALL RESIDENTS WILL MEET AT THE SPOT THAT WAS ONCE CAMP CHARMING. TO FIND THE MAP OF IT, FIND OUT THE HIDDEN CODE BELOW._

L-R-A-T-R-L-I-F-L

-BEAST, FORMER MEMBER OF THE SCARLET HAND

No. This couldn't happen. Sabrina was horrified. She closed her eyes and tried not to let the hopeless sinking feeling settle in. In her grief, she'd made up her mind: I have to go stop the battle. I need to have everyone understand that we aren't so different from humans. And there was only one way she could. She had to escape prison. For the first time in two years, the Queen of Sneaks was back in business.

* * *

Not all cameras were good in prison. Sabrina knew all the corridors and secret doors, where the cameras were color blinded and where they had clear vision, even in the dark. She never had tried to escape, however, since she didn't want to cause full chaos and a battle. Looks like that didn't work.

She felt bad not telling S.R. what she going to do. She really was going to miss her roommate, who was in the cell sleeping peacefully. She hoped she wouldn't feel betrayed. This was Sabrina's battle, not hers anyway.

As she crept around the dark gray paths of the prison, she kept wondering if she should just go back and forgot about trying to make a bunch of stubborn humans and fairytale characters make peace. Once more, she shook that thought off. She'll make sure it'll happen. She reached a corner of the prison, a dead end. It really wasn't though. Above her, was a camouflaged trap door. Sabrina rushed over to where she knew a thick rope hung above. After locating the rope in the dark, she pulled up and climbed to the top. When she saw the latch of the door, she hesitated for the last time. Then, she reached to pull it open and get her freedom.

"DISTASTEFUL, DISGUSTING! WHAT ARE YOU TRYING TO DO?"

Sabrina crashed down on her back as her fingertips released the rope. Rubbing her aching head, she looked up at the person that had interrupted her. What she saw shocked her. Light colored skin, green eyes, white blonde hair. A person she never saw and never wanted to see again.

"M-Moth?" she sputtered out.

"Ugh. It's a shame to know you're one of my people now," Moth said.

Curiosity beat the rest of the questions Sabrina had. "Since when have you been in this prison? Weren't you placed in a huge fancy one in New York?"

"I wish. They threw me through the horrid barrier that was put back up around this town. The only reason you never see me is because the guards know I hate a certain Sabrina Grimm and want to kill her, so they had me have a completely different schedule then yours."

"And why would you be awake at this time? I'm sure you haven't come to see this ugly person standing here again," said Sabrina.

Moth raised an eyebrow. "Obviously I've come to escape. I got a paper about another war brewing, and I'm definitely not missing that. One week is enough to prepare."

"You got that paper too?" said Sabrina.

"Certainly. I'm guessing you did too?" Moth squinted at her through the dark.

"Yes," admitted Sabrina.

"Well then. I'm sure you're going to join the rotted flesh that was once your side, correct?

''For your information, I finally accepted the fact I'm an Everafter. Why do you think I told the whole wide world about us?" shouted Sabrina.

Moth rolled her eyes. "Whatever. I just might be on the Everafter side, then switch sides at the last minute. It's fun betraying people."

"No wonder you're in prison," muttered Sabrina. Moth ignored her.

"You know…" she said. "I think we should escape together. Right this minute. And no what else? I'm going to be alongside you in this battle and help you with whatever you need.''

Sabrina glared at her. "What up with the sudden change of attitude?"

"If I help you prevent this battle, you have to return the favor to me."

"What do you want?"

"Why, I want you to have my Puckerly marry me of course!" exclaimed Moth. "When the war ends, I want him to come with me to Faerie and have us live happily ever after!"

Sabrina quietly seethed. "And if I don't?"

"I'll betray us, fight in battle with both sides, and turn this world into a ball of fire," Moth simply replied.

Sabrina sighed. "Fine. I'll prepare a wedding for you guys so you can help me stop the battle."

Moth was satisfied. "Excellent." She threw up a glowing crystal she'd been carrying with her the whole time. It vanished into a cloud of smoke. When it all cleared, there was a hole on the ceiling. Moth snatched Sabrina by the arm, and they flew up at a blasting speed. Sabrina barely felt the warm crisp night air or saw the last of the prison yard. And they disappeared in the night sky.

**OMG Sabrina is helping the enemy! Let's see how that turns out. Thank you to everyone that's reviewing, it really has been supporting me.**


	4. Chapter 4: Pigs Can Fly

"Left right, and then right, left into Ferryport Landing. Duh," said Moth. "Either way it doesn't matter, you knew where it was anyway, the code was meant for stupid humans. "

Sabrina had questioned her about what the letters on the invitation meant. Of course Moth replied negatively, like she'd been doing the past hours. Flying with the wind, and carelessly dragging Sabrina along by grasping her wrist.

"I could fall dead on the ground below us if you keep dragging me like this," hissed Sabrina.

"Whatever. How many times has Puck dropped you and managed to save you?" Moth hissed back. "I have no idea why he's always been saving your sorry self."

''Because he cares," Sabrina said back without thinking. It resulted in Moth releasing three of her fingers from Sabrina's wrist. She nearly screamed. Dang, fairies were strong!

Moth must've seen the panicked expression on her face, because she flew faster with a satisfied grin on her face. Sabrina couldn't wait till they landed so she could strangle her. "We'll stop here," Moth finally said as they came across a part of land darkened by the night.

A tree with a broad trunk loomed over the land. It had a much blacker shadow than the ground itself. A bushel of leaves sat on top of the trunk. It was the biggest tree Sabrina had ever seen. Moth let go of her when they were a foot above the tree, and Sabrina fell through the side of its leaves, and hit the ground on her butt. Going through a whole list of curse words under her breath, she got up.

"The place the war's in is another stretch of flying away, and I'm too exhausted to continue," said Moth. "Get comfy, ignorant Everafter, it's going to be a long night." She flew up to the tree and rested in its soft leaves. "Ahhh."

"You're leaving me to sleep on the ground?" said Sabrina in disbelief.

"I already called this thing of nature, get used to it," Moth shouted from the tree.

Annoyed, she set her back on the lonely grass. One breath, two, and three, don't think of breaking someone's knee, thought Sabrina. That was a little chant taught to her by the anger-managing director. It creeped her out a little, but at that moment it was soothing.

"Moth?" she yelled.

"What?!" Moth screamed back. It sure was fun getting on her nerves.

"Why do you like Puck so much?" Sabrina inquired. Silence for a long moment. Then Moth spoke up. "Stupid question. I like him because- because-um…" More quietness.

Sabrina took that chance to reply. "The only reason you liked him was because he's rude to humans isn't it? You both are, which is probably the only thing you both have in common."

"Not only that. We're both attractive," said Moth, gesturing at herself. Sabrina rolled her eyes. "Vain too. You guys only have the bad things in common. What'd you do on your dates, be insulting to things around you and to each other?"

"Maybe so. But now I have another reason to like him more."

"What's that?' asked Sabrina, knowing the answer.

"Because you do. Now shut your eyes and mouth, I want rest."

* * *

The next morning, Sabrina woke up to a blurry gaze of gliding through something white. She blinked her eyes twice and saw that she and Moth were in the sky. This time, however, she thought she was being lifted above Moth's shoulders while she flew. Adjusting more, she at last came with the result looking down: Moth was sitting on a pig, and Sabrina was strapped down to a large branched facing front upwards to the sky.

She awkwardly turned her head and flashed a look at Moth. "Are you effing serious? What is this?"

Moth made a face. "Sometime during the night, this ugly pig came flying to the tree I was sleeping in. "Apparently it was "their tree" and it said they'd have to take me somewhere else. So I told it to take me and you, peasant, to Landing's Base for the battle. That's where we're going at the moment. It means plenty of rest for me."

"Why am I tied to a tree branch?" Sabrina demanded.

Moth sighed loudly. "You could fall off this pig if you weren't."

"Oh," was all she said.

The pig continued flying until it crashed right into a bird that appeared out of nowhere. The bird squawked and poked the pig in the eye. That caused the pig to squeal loudly and throw its back, causing Moth, Sabrina, and the tree branch to slide off its back. The ropes tied to Sabrina broke, leaving her to fall freely.

As she fell, Sabrina desperately looked to see where Moth was. She probably flew away by now and left me here to die, Sabrina thought bitterly. Then she saw Moth's foot was tied to the tree branch, and she was falling at a faster rate than Sabrina was. Right then however, something swooped up Sabrina. She looked to see it was the bird from earlier. It was bigger than she'd thought.

"Save that girl over there," gestured Sabrina casually at Moth howling as she fell through the air closer to ground. "Even though I don't want you to."

The bird looked irritated but swooped over and Moth landed on its back. The bird flew at a speed and then they were landing in a place that looked too familiar to Sabrina. A crooked sign that had once said 'Camp Charming' was now changed to 'Race War.' Sabrina looked for the bird to say her thanks, but it was by now charging toward a tent that was set up at the other side of the field. "Wait!" she screamed. It turned back, but didn't say a word. Oh duh, it's a bird, thought she noticed something about it. The bird had green eyes.


End file.
